


[OLDFIC] Izana's Love Lotion

by HoneyNutFemios93



Series: Versatile Man [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Zero | Niles, Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright Spoilers, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hemipenes, Jealousy, Lube, M/M, Monsterfuckery Ensues, Multiple Partners, Multiple Relationships, Not Canon Compliant, Oil, Orgy, finger licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyNutFemios93/pseuds/HoneyNutFemios93
Summary: Izana attempts to seduce Niles after he walks in on him about to do something with a present he got. Niles makes him a present for Corrin and it turns into a competition over which lube is better: Olive Oil or Izana's Lotion.
Relationships: Izana/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Izana/Zero | Niles, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Yukimura, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zola, Zola/My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Yukimura
Series: Versatile Man [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787101





	[OLDFIC] Izana's Love Lotion

Izana's Love Lotion

\---

Hoshido, after finally defeating the Nohrians in the war (and killing King Garon) decided to welcome their captors to another meeting in Izumo.

Leo frowned. Despite everything he did, he lost his father and almost lost Xander and Elise for a moment there. He smiled though as Corrin was at least there.

He was whispering soft words to Izana though and he was worried Niles might lose to another white haired fellow.

"Niles, please check up on Izana. He looks like he'll do something." Leo said.

Niles was having it up to here with Corrin building up a harem of older third wheels and if Izana was going to be added in there, Niles was going to warn Izana first.

Niles knocked on his door.

"Open up, it's me." Niles said angrily.

"Oh goody! I was expecting you!"

Izana opened the door, his pale body bare.

Niles eyes widened. Then he was smelling something he was groaning about for a long time now.

"Are you... Busy?!" Niles groaned as he found a bottle of lubricating lotion sitting beside Izana's bed.

Izana looked back, "Wow! You're a sharp one. I was going to try this luxury item someone sent me. It's said to be better than olive oil!"

Niles looked away.

"Were you going to masturbate with it? I'll leave if you do. I wouldn't even tell anyone." Niles said. He just... Wanted to leave.

Izana pouted, "Aw c'mon! Everyone knows the descendant of the Divine Dragon needs to entertain himself somehow! I was going to call in a servant, but now you pushed my buttons."

Niles eyes widened. The yellow eyes of Izana were looking at him hungrily and that was when Niles got an idea. A simply awful idea. He grabbed Izana by the hand.

"I know I am tired of Corrin falling in love with other men, but I think he'll love you to bits." Niles said as he was escorting the butt naked Izana to their room.

Corrin meanwhile was busy talking with Yukimura and Zola, as he was hoping after the war, the two of them could at least get along in some way. Though they were more occupied trying to explain to the other why Corrin and Niles are going to show them what else was new with Corrin tonight.

Niles kicked the door open.

"Corrin! I think I know a man with your sensibilities for once!" Niles said, "The Duke of Izumo is... Going to do an experiment, but he was looking for volunteers."

Izana looked at Niles before speaking up, "Could I use him? Pretty please?"

Niles turned to Izana, shocked he would be the one asking.

Corrin smiled playfully, "Go ahead. I can make this a contest. Which of our lubricants can make our partners happy."

Yukimura and Zola turned away blushing. What was Corrin thinking?! And was he just going to give Niles away?!

Izana chuckled, "Though, I can't really do this without your consent either, Niles."

Niles sighed, "I guess if you really want to..."

Niles was only doing this to keep Izana away from Corrin. Though, trying to hide his jealousy for a bit was something that drove Niles wild.

He stripped for Izana, though he was trying to figure out how to help Izana out. He did everything he could to make his strip tease sexy enough to make Izana forget the lubricant he was going to use on him. He even licked Izana's fingers!

Alas, Izana still was planning to apply it. Niles groaned, "Are you still seriously insisting on using that stuff? I'm not some weepy virgin who wants you to be gentle."

Corrin teased as he was fondling Yukimura and Zola already with olive oil and curious fingers already giving their anal sphincters a strange rush of sensations. Yukimura kept covering his mouth and looking away, trying to keep his dignity without moaning too hard. Zola on the other hand was giving Corrin a bit of a scolding, "A-Are you seriously mocking me?! I'll have you know that I was fine with this position earlier! I was very quiet in fact!"

"Well, whatever I'm doing now, you're causing quite a ruckus. You wouldn't want even the little Lady Elise to see you in this position, right?" Corrin whispered in his ear. Zola squealed at the thought, and tried to pull on his ear as his fingers went deeper until Corrin can find Zola's prostrate, gently tapping into it a few times.

Yukimura kept looking away trying not to think too hard, but eventually he gave in to the pleasure that Corrin was giving him.

Niles groaned, "Listen, I..."

"Are you scared?" Corrin mocked as he found a good spot from both of his partners.

Niles' one eye narrowed at Corrin. Was he challenging him? Either way, he wasn't going to back down.

"Alright Izana. Lay it on me." Niles said as he bent over, taking off his pants. The nerve Corrin had. First he was shy and soft-spoken, and now he's trying to one-up him in the bedroom!

Izana shook his head, "Now Niles, this might get a little cold. I was going to try these on myself but if you're not into this, this is your last chance."

Niles was about to address him but then suddenly the nerves around his small hole began to tingle at the sensation of something that felt as cold as ice. Niles squirmed and squealed at this sensation, mainly because Niles had no idea the lubricant would feel this way.

"I can see goosebumps." Izana observed as he used his free hand to massage his back.

Niles growled, "When are you going to put it in, pretty boy?"

Izana laughed, "I haven't even put my second finger in yet, silly. Though this lotion I applied here probably needs to warm up a little more, right?"

Niles shook his head, "I'll be fine. Just hurry up with this massaging."

Izana shook his head, and looked at Corrin, "But Corrin's not going to stick it in yet. That olive oil is already driving them mad."

Niles sighed, "This is why I hate lube..."

Izana sighed, "Don't be a baby, this is just so it isn't painful for you."

Niles' eyes twitched at the idea of someone being gentle to him, let alone someone like Izana. He tried not to think too hard on Corrin though as he soon realized he was in for a wild trip. The second finger finally entered though, Niles squirming again as the fingers separated and reunited back and forth. Niles can feel more of Izana's lotion entering through and Niles was having a rough time trying to keep his composure.

Izana whispered in his ear, "Thank you for knocking, by the way. I am glad you are my partner for this little experiment."

"I didn't expect someone as excitable as you to take it nice and slow." Niles groaned.

Niles was a sadist, that is true, but he also liked to receive pain as well. He hated being babied and the thought of someone trying to baby him like this almost made him sick to his stomach.

"Just you wait and see, I'll promise you a really fun time." Izana replied as he finally removed his fingers out of Niles. Niles closed his legs. He can feel the lubrication slowly dropping out.

Luckily Izana was able to stop the dripping as he finally inserted his penis and gave him a thrust inside. Niles' eyes widened. Izana's dick wasn't this big was it?! Niles began moving his hips a little to see if Izana's shaft had any breathing room, and for some reason the lubrication helped him in a way. Izana was able to pull in and push out which was a sure sign that the lubrication was doing its job.

Niles looked back at Corrin, who was somehow in a strange combination of his human form and his dragon form. Niles knew why. In that form, Corrin could actually follow Izana in a similar fashion and help both Yukimura AND Zola with their dicking around. What made it a little too weird however was the fact that Corrin's dragon form had two penises? Niles didn't know how he knew that but it had to do with the fact reptilian anatomy was messed up as a whole. Who knew the Nohrian Prince could do this?!

"Like what you see?" Izana asked.

Niles looked at his partner, who was taking his time.

"I guess?! I had no idea Corrin could do that to be honest." Niles said as he tried to unsee the two reptilian dicks. Yukimura and Zola were surprisingly helping.

As both Izana and Corrin finished, their partners climaxed afterwards, Niles finally feeling something warm rather than something that felt like he was stuffing liquid snow inside him like a chicken.

Tired from the lubrication competition, Izana and Corrin gave each other the eye.

"So what's the result?" Izana asked Corrin.

Corrin shook his head, "It isn't fair that Niles was the only one to try out the love lotion you made."

Izana gasped, "You're right! I guess we need to have another round!"

Corrin grinned as he said, "You're on!"

\----

Leo woke up the next morning tired. He remembered hearing strange sounds... A dragon roaring despite the fact he was sure they weren't in battle.

He found Jakob who was listening in on Corrin and Niles in the bedroom.

"Shouldn't you be singing your sons to sleep, Jakob?" Leo asked irritated.

"Shh! My sons are old enough to sing themselves to sleep. However, I was wondering how Corrin was doing. He sounds asleep."

Leo sighed. He forgot Jakob was interested in Corrin more than his own children. Leo really felt irritated by the butler's diligence.

He opened the door. He screamed. Not this shit again! And this time Yukimura and Izana are there too?! And how is it that Niles finally was willing to try lubrication?!

Leo woke everyone up with his screaming which lead to a scolding from everyone. Luckily for Leo, Elise and Sakura didn't show up or hear anything strange.

To Be Continued...


End file.
